1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitted light selecting device that displays a right-eye image and a left-eye image on an image display device, selectively allows image light ray of the right-eye image to pass therethrough toward a viewer's right eye, and selectively allows image light ray of the left-eye image to pass therethrough toward the viewer's left eye, and a three-dimensional image display device and a three-dimensional image display method using this transmitted light selecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, patent reference 1 discloses a three-dimensional image display device which enables a viewer to observe character information, as well as three-dimensional image information, certainly and clearly. Because this device has a circularly polarizing unit, such as a quarter-wave plate, for converting light into circularly polarized light within a region narrower than that of a divided wave plate filter, an image divided into a right-eye image and a left-eye image is incident upon the viewer's right eye or left eye certainly within a region of the circularly polarizing unit and therefore a clear three-dimensional image can be acquired. In contrast, because the circularly polarizing unit does not function within a region of the divided wave plate filter other than that of the circularly polarizing unit, character information is not separated and is sufficiently incident upon both of the viewer's right and left eyes. Therefore, within this region, the viewer can observe the character information clearly.